wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gardening/Gallery
Promo Pictures We'reBuilding!-PromoPicture.jpg|Wags Screenshots File:MovetotheMusicOpening1.png|Greg File:MovetotheMusicOpening2.png|Anthony File:MovetotheMusicOpening3.png|Murray File:MovetotheMusicOpening4.png|Jeff File:MovetotheMusicOpening5.png|Jeff falling asleep File:MovetotheMusicOpening6.png|The Wiggles File:Episode4(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening7.png|Anthony carrying sleepy Jeff File:Episode4(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening8.png|"Come with us, everyone." File:WakeUpJeff!-2002.png|Wake Up Jeff! File:WakeUpJeff!(2002)2.png|Greg playing the Red Starry Keyboard File:WakeUpJeff!(2002)3.png|Anthony playing the drums File:WakeUpJeff!(2002)4.png|Jeff sleeping File:WakeUpJeff!(2002)5.png|The Wiggly Group File:WakeUpJeff!(2002)6.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2002)7.png|"Oh my goodness, it must be Jeff!" File:WakeUpJeff!(2002)8.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2002)9.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2002)10.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2002)11.png|Wags, Greg, Jeff, and Dorothy File:WakeUpJeff!(2002)12.png|Greg and Jeff File:WakeUpJeff!(2002)13.png|Jeff waking up File:WakeUpJeff!(2002)14.png|"Can you keep that noise down? I'm trying to sleep." File:NetworkWigglesNews.png|Network Wiggles News File:We'reBuilding!1.png File:We'reBuilding!2.png File:We'reBuilding!3.png|Greg File:We'reBuilding!4.png|Dorothy File:We'reBuilding!5.png|A slippery dip File:We'reBuilding!6.png|Sling File:We'reBuilding!7.png|Dorothy and the kids File:We'reBuilding!8.png|"(Giggles). I love swinging." File:We'reBuilding!9.png|Dorothy on the swing File:We'reBuilding!10.png|Skiddles File:We'reBuilding!11.png File:We'reBuilding!12.png|Stilt cans File:We'reBuilding!13.png|The kids walking on stilt cans File:We'reBuilding!14.png|"(Giggles). I've had so much fun at kindergarten, but we have to go. So it's back to you, Greg." (Notice that Thomas the Tank Engine cap is seen.) File:We'reBuilding!15.png|Greg announcing weather while walking on stilt cans File:We'reBuilding!16.png|Greg and Captain Feathersword File:We'reBuilding!17.png|Captain Feathersword File:We'reBuilding!18.png|Fluttering butterflies File:We'reBuilding!19.png|Greg and a fluttering butterfly File:We'reBuilding!20.png|Greg announcing sports File:We'reBuilding!21.png|Dorothy playing soccer File:We'reBuilding!22.png|The Wiggly Friends playing soccer File:We'reBuilding!23.png|Wags and Captain File:We'reBuilding!24.png|Wags, Captain, and Dorothy File:We'reBuilding!25.png|Wags falling down File:We'reBuilding!26.png File:We'reBuilding!27.png File:We'reBuilding!28.png File:We'reBuilding!29.png|Wags File:We'reBuilding!30.png|Captain and Henry File:We'reBuilding!31.png|Wags' feet and a soccer ball File:We'reBuilding!32.png|A soccer ball and the sun File:We'reBuilding!33.png|Henry File:We'reBuilding!34.png File:We'reBuilding!35.png|Dorothy and Wags File:We'reBuilding!36.png File:We'reBuilding!37.png File:We'reBuilding!38.png File:We'reBuilding!39.png File:We'reBuilding!40.png|Soccer ball hitting Greg File:We'reBuilding!41.png|Greg signing off File:We'reBuilding!42.png File:WigglyCommunityServiceAnnouncement.png|"And now, a Wiggly Community Service Announcement." File:Fishing1.png|Jeff feeling bored File:Fishing2.png|A fishing hook File:Fishing3.png|Jeff and a fishing hook File:Anthony'sWorkshopAnimation.png|Anthony's Workshop File:MovetotheMusic1.png|Anthony and the kids File:MovetotheMusic2.png File:MovetotheMusic3.png|Anthony, Lily, and Gavin File:MovetotheMusic4.png File:MovetotheMusic5.png File:MovetotheMusic6.png|Anthony and Lily File:MovetotheMusic7.png File:MovetotheMusic8.png File:MovetotheMusic9.png File:MovetotheMusic10.png|Gavin and Anthony File:MovetotheMusic11.png File:MovetotheMusic12.png|Anthony, Sophie, and Sam File:MovetotheMusic13.png File:MovetotheMusic14.png File:MovetotheMusic15.png File:MovetotheMusic16.png File:GregandhisMirrorCloneScareEachOther1.png|Greg and his mirror clone File:GregandhisMirrorCloneScareEachOther2.png|Greg and his mirror clone scaring each other File:Where'sJeff?1.png|Jeff sleeping at Network Wiggles File:Where'sJeff?2.png|Greg, Jeff, and Dorothy File:Where'sJeff?3.png|Jeff, Greg, Dorothy, and Anthony File:Where'sJeff?4.png|Jeff, Greg, and Anthony File:Where'sJeff?5.png|Jeff sleeping on the Big Red Car Kiddie Ride V2 File:Where'sJeff?6.png|The Wiggles File:Where'sJeff?7.png|Jeff sleeping at Hoyts Cinema File:Where'sJeff?8.png|Jeff and the three Murrays File:Where'sJeff?9.png|Jeff sleeping in his bed File:Where'sJeff?10.png|Greg and Jeff File:Where'sJeff?11.png|Murray, Jeff, and Greg File:Where'sJeff?12.png|Greg, Anthony, and Murray File:Where'sJeff?13.png|"Looky, looky here" File:Where'sJeff?14.png|"Looky, looky there" File:Where'sJeff?15.png|"Looky, looky, looky, looky" File:Where'sJeff?16.png|"Looky everywhere" File:Where'sJeff?17.png|"Looky, looky here" File:Where'sJeff?18.png|"Looky, looky there" File:Where'sJeff?19.png|"Looky, looky, looky, looky" File:Where'sJeff?20.png|"Why-yi-yi-yi" File:Where'sJeff?21.png|Jeff sleeping while fishing File:Where'sJeff?22.png|Jeff and Anthony File:Where'sJeff?23.png|Jeff sleeping at State Rail Authority of NSW File:Where'sJeff?24.png|Jeff and Murray File:Where'sJeff?25.png|Jeff sleeping on a pile of balloons File:Where'sJeff?26.png|The Wiggles on a pile of balloons File:Where'sJeff?27.png|Greg, Anthony, and Murray walking arm to arm File:Where'sJeff?28.png|Where's Jeff? File:Where'sJeff?29.png|Jeff sleeping on the beach File:Where'sJeff?30.png|Jeff and Anthony on the beach File:Where'sJeff?31.png|Jeff sleeping on a rowboat File:Where'sJeff?32.png|Murray and Jeff on a rowboat File:Where'sJeff?33.png|Jeff and Wags File:Where'sJeff?34.png|Jeff sleeping in the Sydney Symphony Orchestra File:Where'sJeff?35.png|Jeff and Anthony in the Sydney Symphony Orchestra File:Where'sJeff?36.png|Jeff sleeping on a slippery dip File:Where'sJeff?37.png|Jeff waking up on a slippery dip File:Where'sJeff?38.png|The Wiggles and the koalas File:Where'sJeff?39.png|Jeff sleeping at the Manly Art Gallery and Museum File:Where'sJeff?40.png|Jeff sleeping at a snake exhibit File:Where'sJeff?41.png|Jeff sleeping at home while watching TV File:Where'sJeff?42.png|Jeff sleeping in front of Archibald Fountain File:Where'sJeff?43.png|A para-glide File:Where'sJeff?44.png|Jeff sleeping on a para-glide File:Where'sJeff?45.png|Jeff sleeping on a pile of potatoes File:Where'sJeff?46.png|Jeff sleeping at the library File:Captain'sMagicButtonsAnimation.png|Captain's Magic Buttons File:GardenFun13.png|Captain Feathersword File:GardenFun14.png|Captain and Greg File:GardenFun15.png File:GardenFun16.png File:GardenFun17.png File:GardenFun18.png File:GardenFun19.png File:GardenFun20.png File:GulpGulp-TVPrologue.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:GulpGulp1.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:GulpGulp2.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:GulpGulp3.jpg|Jeff and Murray File:GulpGulp4.jpg File:GulpGulp5.png File:GulpGulp6.png|The Wiggles playing their instruments File:GulpGulp7.png|Jeff playing his accordion File:GulpGulp8.png|Anthony, Jeff, and Murray File:GulpGulp9.png|Greg File:GulpGulp10.jpg|Anthony playing the drums File:GulpGulp11.png|"It's called agua, too." File:GulpGulp12.png|The Wiggles drinking water File:GulpGulp13.png|Greg playing the yellow Maton electric guitar File:GulpGulp14.jpg|Water File:MusicWithMurrayAnimation.png|Music With Murray File:We'reBuilding!43.png|Murray and Aiden File:We'reBuilding!44.png|Aiden File:We'reBuilding!45.png|The oscilloscope File:We'reBuilding!46.png|Murray playing the snare drum File:We'reBuilding!47.png|Aiden playing the drum File:We'reBuilding!48.png File:WigglyCommunityServiceAnnouncement.png|"And now, a Wiggly Community Service Announcement." File:AttheLibrary1.png|Jeff File:AttheLibrary2.png File:AttheLibrary3.png File:AttheLibrary4.png File:AttheLibrary5.png File:AttheLibrary6.png File:AttheLibrary7.png File:AttheLibrary8.png File:AttheLibrary10.png File:AttheLibrary11.png File:AttheLibrary12.png|Wiggly Community Service Announcement: At the Library File:HotPotato(2002)1.png|"Hot Potato" File:HotPotato(2002)2.png|The Wiggly Group and the Wiggly Dancers File:HotPotato(2002)3.png File:HotPotato(2002)4.png|Anthony and Wags File:HotPotato(2002)5.png|Murray and Larissa File:HotPotato(2002)6.png|Jeff and Sharryn File:HotPotato(2002)7.png File:HotPotato(2002)8.png File:HotPotato(2002)9.png File:HotPotato(2002)10.png File:HotPotato(2002)11.png File:HotPotato(2002)12.png File:HotPotato(2002)13.png|Wags, Anthony, and Dorothy File:HotPotato(2002)14.png File:HotPotato(2002)15.png File:HotPotato(2002)16.png|"Whoo!" File:GregandhisMirrorClone.png|Greg and his mirror clone File:Where'sJeff?Animation.png|Where's Jeff? File:GardenFun21.png|''"And here's your host, Greg Wiggle."'' File:GardenFun22.png File:GardenFun23.png|Greg File:GardenFun24.png|Greg and Anthony File:GardenFun25.png File:GardenFun26.png File:GardenFun27.png File:FishingTime!31.png|Quizmatron Helmet File:GardenFun28.png File:GardenFun29.png File:GardenFun30.png|Jeff sleeping and Dorothy File:GardenFun31.png|Anthony in a quizmatron helmet File:GardenFun32.png File:GardenFun33.png|Jeff sleeping File:GardenFun34.png File:GardenFun35.png File:GardenFun36.png|"1, 2, 3." File:GardenFun37.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:GardenFun38.png|Jeff waking up File:GardenFun39.png|"OUCH!" File:GardenFun40.png|"Those roses have got thorns on them, Dorothy." File:GardenFun41.png|Jeff and Dorothy File:GardenFun42.png|Greg, Jeff, Dorothy, and Anthony File:GardenFun43.png|''"Better get back to Network Wiggles."'' File:GardenFun44.png File:GardenFun45.png|Dorothy File:GardenFun46.png|Greg and Anthony signing off File:GardenFun47.png File:GardenFun48.png File:WigglyCommunityServiceAnnouncement.png|"And now, a Wiggly Community Service Announcement." File:Laughing1.png|Community Service Announcement: Laughing File:Laughing2.png|Captain Feathersword reading a newspaper File:Laughing3.png File:Laughing4.png File:Laughing5.png File:Laughing6.png File:Laughing7.png|Captain Feathersword falling off the chair Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea-TVPrologue.png|Murray and Dorothy File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea1.png File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea2.png File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea3.png|Let's Make Some Rosy Tea File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea4.png|Murray and Jeff File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea5.jpg|Wags and Greg File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea6.jpg File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea7.png File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea8.png|Anthony, Murray, and Wags File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea9.png|Dorothy, Captain, Anthony, and Wags File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea10.jpg|Anthony and Wags File:Episode4(22-Minute)endcredits1.png File:Episode4(22-Minute)endcredits2.png File:Episode4(22-Minute)endcredits3.png File:Episode4(22-Minute)endcredits4.png File:Episode4(22-Minute)endcredits5.png File:Episode4(22-Minute)endcredits6.png File:Episode4(22-Minute)endcredits7.png File:Episode4(22-Minute)endcredits8.png File:Episode4(22-Minute)endcredits9.png File:Episode4(22-Minute)endcredits10.png File:Episode4(22-Minute)endcredits11.png|Wags File:Episode4(22-Minute)endcredits12.png File:Episode4(22-Minute)endcredits13.png File:Episode4(22-Minute)endcredits14.png File:Episode4(22-Minute)endcredits15.png File:Episode4(22-Minute)endcredits16.png File:Episode4(22-Minute)endcredits17.png File:Episode4(22-Minute)endcredits18.png File:Episode4(22-Minute)endcredits19.png File:Episode4(22-Minute)endcredits20.png|The Land Wiggly Group File:Episode4(22-Minute)endcredits21.png|Greg File:Episode4(22-Minute)endcredits22.png|Jeff File:Episode4(22-Minute)endcredits23.png|Murray File:Episode4(22-Minute)endcredits24.png|Anthony facing the wrong way File:Episode4(22-Minute)endcredits25.png|Anthony and Murray File:Episode4(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing1.png File:Episode4(22-Minute)endcredits26.png File:Episode4(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing2.png|Dorothy Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-PurpleBackground.png|Endboard of a purple background Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 3 Galleries Category:2002 Category:TV Galleries Category:2002 Episode Galleries